Ice Cream Nights
by babygeek310
Summary: Jack gives Sam a ride home and they eat some ice-cream. Sam/Jack pairing, little plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, its not mine!

Ice cream Nights

"What cha doing?" asked Jack leaning over Sam, making her jump. 

"I'm analysing the results from a test run we did on the technology we found on P3X…" Sam trailed off realising that Jack wasn't listening.

"Carter when I ordered you to get some rest, I meant sleep you know," Jack said chucking a paper weight from hand to hand.

"Yeah I know, I'm just going to finish…" Jack cut Sam off before she could finish speaking.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home. Aww don't look at me like that Carter, you'll be back to your work in no time. We can stop for ice-cream," Jack grinned triumphantly when Sam pushed her notes aside and stood up. All in all it took nearly twenty minutes for the pair to leave the building as Sam had to shut down seemingly hundreds of machines and Jack had to ask several questions, to which Sam gave lengthy answers. The two left the building in companionable silence and got into Jack's truck.

* * *

"Oh, wait," Sam unexpectedly broke the quiet as they drove away from work, Cheyenne Mountain now just visible in the distance.

"I'm not turning this car around so you can go back to work Carter," warned Jack. Sam shook her head.

"No it's just that I can't get into work again tomorrow. My car's at the SGC and my bikes in the shop. Just pull up here I can walk back for my car," said Sam hoping that Jack would offer to drive her back to the SGC. Sure, Sam could handle herself in a fight but that didn't mean she wanted to be walking around by herself at one o'clock in the morning.

"What? I'll give you a ride tomorrow. No worries," Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Sam give a relieved smile "I'm not sure we're gonna be able to find anywhere to get ice-cream at this time of night,"

"I've got some in the freezer if you want to join me. It's not parlour shop style but it's still pretty good," Sam sounded nervous and she cursed herself inwardly for it.

"Sure," nodded Jack, pulling up onto her driveway.

Once inside the house Jack made himself at home on the sofa whilst Sam got him a beer and some of the promised ice-cream. "You not having any?"

"I will, I just want to get changed first, that's all. You don't mind do you?" Sam asked politely, even though she had every intention of doing it whether or not Jack approved. Jack shook his head. Within a few minutes Sam had left the room, changed into a huge hockey jersey and a pair of little shorts, got herself some ice-cream and sat down next to Jack. Jack smiled at her but there was something in his expression that Sam couldn't quite read.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked before delicately eating a spoonful of mint choc-chip ice-cream. Jack watched open-mouthed as her tongue swiftly swirled around the edge of the spoon.

"I…Errmm…" Jack's brain stumbled to get into gear. Did Sam know just how erotic that little movement was? "Yeah sure, you bet'cha," 

Sam put on the TV and found a movie that had just started. They watched in a comfortable silence for a while, with Jack sneaking the occasional glance at Sam. She seemed so different off duty. Obviously she looked different, since she was wearing shorts that seemed to lengthen her shapely legs to make her look incredibly sexy, yet the jersey made her look sweet and innocent. But something else was different too. She looked relaxed, off her guard. It was nice.

"I didn't know you were into hockey," said Jack, indicating her jersey as he leant forwards to grab a sip of his beer.

"Not really. Just find the jersey's really comfy to sleep in. This was Jonas's. One of the few things I kept when our engagement ended. I wish it wasn't his but they're too snuggly to give up and I'd feel stupid going into a store to buy a man's sized jersey," Sam looked up at Jack, not really expecting him to be listening. He gave her the kind of smile he often gave her in briefings. The kind of smile that said 'I don't know what you're saying, but don't let that stop you talking'. Sam, feeling embarrassed by her gibbering looked for an easy way out. "I'm kinda cold, I'm going to go outside and get some logs for the fire,"

"I'll do it," said Jack, standing up.

"You sure?" asked Sam, feeling guilty. It was her house, she should do the work.

"You're not dressed. I'll do it. Besides if you're cold, going out in your PJ's won't help. Outside on the right yeah?" asked Jack. Sam nodded. As Jack went outside and gathered logs, Sam made Jack some coffee and herself some hot vimto. When she went back into the living room Jack had already lit up the fire and sat back down on the sofa. 

"Here," she said, handing Jack the mug. He gave a gruff 'thanks' and settled back down to watch the movie, Sam followed suit, plonking herself down next to him. After a few more minutes of the movie, Jack found himself once again looking at Sam. She looked exhausted, which was understandable given the amount of time she spent working. Sam's head dropped onto Jack's shoulder, the way it did when she was very upset on a particularly distressing mission. This time it wasn't, thankfully, upset but tiredness. 

"Maybe you should go to bed," mumbled Jack, looking down only to see the top of Sam's head as she cuddled into his shoulder. 

"You haven't…." Sam stopped to yawn "You haven't finished your coffee yet Sir,"

"Carter go to bed, your falling asleep on me," as if she were on a timer, Sam had actually fallen asleep leaning on Jack's shoulder. Jack slipped his arms around Sam and gently lifted her up. He carried her into her bedroom and lay her down. He paused, chewing on his bottom lip. She was going to get cold if he left on top of the sheets in her tiny little shorts. Jack scooped Sam up into his arms and stopped. Now he had Sam off the bed, but he didn't have any hands free to pull back the covers with. If he put Sam back on the bed then he wouldn't be able to pull back the covers since she was on them. Jack sighed and carried Sam back into her living room, dragging the duvet behind him with one hand. He lay Sam down on the sofa and tucked her in with the duvet. Being nice was hard work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for the reviews. This is just a small conclusion to the fic, but I won't be writing anymore on it. Hope you enjoy.

Oh an the usual kind of disclaimer: If you know it, its not mine.

* * *

The distant sound of the alarm clock beeping away woke Sam up

The distant sound of the alarm clock beeping away woke Sam up. Why was the alarm clock so far away? She opened one eye and squinted around the room, the light blinding her. The living room. That'd be why the alarm clock was so far away then. Sam opened her other eye, sat up and stretched making the covers fall off her. Sam felt stiff from sleeping in the same, slightly curled up, position all night but was none the less well rested. As Sam started to feel more awake her brain got into gear. Although she had been in her PJ's last night, she didn't have her duvet. That meant that Jack had tucked her in. Sam grinned at the thought. She knew that the tough Colonel image Jack liked to have was all just an act. He really was a big softie.

On the coffee table was a note written in her CO's small and, surprisingly, neat handwriting.

_Carter_

_I locked up for you. Will be back with your keys around 3pm._

_O'Neill _

Sam found herself smiling once again because of her CO, and she hadn't even seen him yet today. She picked up her duvet and padded off to her bedroom to turn of that incessant beeping noise. Sam spent what little was left of her morning showering and freshening up. She dressed in casual, comfy clothes as she knew that she'd have to change again once she got to the SGC. Sam smiled at her reflection; it felt like she was never in her civvies. There was nothing special about her old, worn blue jeans and plain white T-shirt but Sam felt beautiful in them.

The early hours of the afternoon were spent tidying to pass the time until Jack came to collect her for work. Finally the doorbell rang.

"It's open," Sam shouted as she loaded some used bowls into the dishwasher.

"You ready to go Carter?" asked Jack, still in the hall. Sam hurried to greet him.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was just cleaning up," Sam said before noticing something in Jack's hands "What's that?"

"It's for you," said Jack, as simply as ever. Sam was caught off guard, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She closed her mouth again. "Is it that shocking that I'd give you something?"

"No! Well…err…yes," said Sam, a brief look of confusion flashing across her face. Why was she so surprised about his generosity?

"Well, are you gonna open it?" asked Jack holding out the plastic bag to her, wishing that he'd had time to make it more presentable. Maybe even wrap it. After all it was a present and presents should always be wrapped.

"Right, yes, of course," Sam gave Jack an embarrassed smile before taking the bag. Inside was a hockey jersey.

"It's in my size," said Jack proudly "Now you can throw out that old one. See, no embarrassment of buying yourself men's clothes and you'll be wearing a decent team's jersey for a change,"

"I didn't think you were even listening…" Sam mumbled slightly, more to herself than to Jack. "Thank you. Thank you, Jack,"

Jack blinked in shock at the use of his first name. Sam never used his first name, she used more Sir's then he'd ever heard anyone use but he could count the number of times she'd called him Jack on one hand.

"Anytime Sam," he replied. The pair stood opposite each other, grinning stupidly. Funny how happy the use of first name could make you.


End file.
